Sanctuary
by Shadow1497
Summary: Nothing about Kat's life has ever promised forever, But when she strarts falling for the guy with the dreamy brown eyes, she finds that her love for him is the most lasting thing in the world.
1. Kit Kat

Kathryn Lenei Walker

Age: 16

Family: Kiki Walker - 37 (awesome mother with a childlike spirit), Nikki & Rikki - 14 (a pair of totally amazing yet sometimes annoying little sisters)

Likes: purple, lilies, reading, the beach, swimming, sketching, painting, sculpting, ect.

Hates: posers, yellow, bugs, bullies, mean girls, ect.

Crush: Seth Clearwater

BFFs: Nessie, Leah, Alice, Nikki, Rikki & the pack (excluding Embry)

Enemies: Genesis, Yazmin, & Deja (mean girls)

Hi Hi, my names Kat, Kitty, Kit Kat, Leni, and anything else besides Kathryn (as long as it's not insulting). So on another note, we're moving again. This is the 4th move in 2 yrs. Yea, I know, why move so much? Well it's mostly because of my dad. 2 yrs ago he went missing in Seattle, and honestly I wish he had stayed missing. Not because he's a bad person, but because he's tried to eat me more than a few times. You guys most likely already know the story of my cousin. His name is Riley... or it was Riley. Anyways, he let my dad out of the "army" because he was worried about us being alone. Well when my dad came home we were all so happy. When I gave him a hug though he almost managed to drink my blood. I know he still loves me, but every time I'm within a mile of him he turns into a monster. He's drawn to me. Everywhere I go he manages to find me, subconsciously though. He doesn't want to find me because he knows he might hurt me. I really miss him. The old him….

Any who, G2G. Just got to the new house, it's super cute!


	2. What just happened?

I was trying not to think too negatively about moving to one of the rainiest places in the U.S. for my mom's sake ill force on a smile & try to make the best of this.

All of my false optimistic thoughts were lost as we pulled up to the most adorable little faded blue cottage. It pushed back against a river, almost hidden beneath the canopy of trees, it was a shame we probably weren't staying long. Is snuck a look to the back seat, where the twins were drooling all over each other as they snored softly. I giggled quietly at the sight, then faced forward as we pulled to a stop on the dirt driveway. I stepped out of the car & stretched, the 14 hour drive from Sacramento to LaPush making me extremely stiff.

I stared at the cute little house and sighed glad that this would be my new temporary home.

"Do you like it?" my mother asked cautiously. Normally, I would say no then stomp away wishing I had never been born, but that wasn't a possibility with this house.

"It's perfect," I replied in awe. That brought a slight smile to my mom's always loving face as she walked into the little blue house.

I turned on my heels, tearing my eyes away from my new temporary home, & walked over to the car. I opened the back door.

"!MORNING!" the twins grumbled awake loudly. "Come on guys were here," I said with false cheerfulness.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Rikki retorted angrily. She has always been more aggressive then her pacifist clone.

"Lighten up, Rik, at least try to make the effort to act excited . . . . . for mom," Nikki reasoned. I gave her a thankful glace as Rikki said "Whatever." She nodded. It's strange I'm older than her, but she is way wiser than me.

I walked into the house and checked out my room. This was defiantly a step up from Sacramento, or a few steps. Small, but cozy, & soooo me. It's a real shame we most likely won't be here more than 8 months, but I'm going to try to make them count.

I heard a scream coming from somewhere in the house, scratch that, 2 screams. I ran to the other side of the house to see that my little sisters had found their rooms, which were separate for the first time in years (Nikki & Rikki)ignore the name & pics. I shook my head & went back to my room.

After dumping my bags on the floor, I threw myself face first onto the bed & groaned cotently at the comfort of my new bed. After about 10 seconds I had drifted off into a dreamless state of unconscious

I peeked through my eyelids, the sound of tapping on my window denied me the pleasure of sleeping in. I sat up too look out my window, no surprise it was raining. Oh well.

I quickly threw on the first outfit my hands found & trudged down the stairs. My mom was currently making a huge breakfast like she always does o our first day at a new place.

"Hey, Kit Kat, want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm not all that hungry," I said politely. My mom always cooked, I just wasn't quite sure what she cooked was edible. "I think I'm going to go walk around town a bit."

"Okay," my mom said warily. "Stay in town & keep your phone on you.

"kk." I ran for the door. "Take an umbrella with you," she shouted just as I got to the door.

When I opened the door I was pleased to find that the rain had decreased to almost nonexistence. It was still enough to make for a bad hair day, so I lifted my umbrella & dragged ahead.

As I walked around town I realized that the people here are HUGE. I was only walking for 15 minutes & I had already passed by 7 guys & 1 girl who looked like they were on steroids. To top it off, all the guys were shirtless, and it was just above freezing! They all looked related, same russet skin tone & dark hair. 2 of the boys looked like twins, so I was sure at least they were related. Those 2 looked 16, while the rest looked well into their 20s, but I could be wrong.

Well after that strange encounter, I started walking on a trail that eventually led to a secluded area off of First Beach. The rain had completely stopped now & the sun was starting to peak through the clouds. The water shimmered invitingly, but because of the definite case of hypothermia id get, I passed.

I walked closer to the shore & leaned back onto a rock. My mind started thinking back to when my dad was still here & human. A slight smile started to play at the corners of my mouth, but I haven't put on a real smile in 3 years and I wasn't counting on one to appear.

I let out a sigh when I saw the sun directly overhead. If I didn't get back by noon my mom would have a panic attack. I stepped onto the trail again so I could head back to my house. I heard a rustling in the nearby ferns, which made my head automatically snap towards the sound. I didn't see anything so I passed it off as a nervous hallucination.

"Calm down, Kat, you're going insane," I consoled myself, while bringing my left hand up to my temple. When I was just starting to believe myself I was going to start walking again, then I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there I asserted, trembling under the cover of courage. The façade didn't keep up for long. My eyes widened as a giant sandy-colored wolf emerged from the cover of trees the forest provided. As I looked at the huge build of the monstrous creature, I thought I was going to die. Then my eyes fell upon the eyes of the wolf.

At first they mirrored mine, full of fear, curiosity, & desperation. But the instant our eyes met his emotions did a complete 180. The curiosity was still there, but overpowering it was caution, worry, & . . . love? 'What's up with this thing, it's way too human' I hesitantly walked toward him (at least I think it's a him), slowly, cautiously, silently. I reached my hand up to his head, which he dipped slightly to allow me to reach him. I saw that curiosity overpowered the other emotions that pooled in his eyes & I'm sure mine were identical. 'What the hell am I doing?' The wolf tensed as I touched the fur that rested on the top of his head. 'Yep, I'm suicidal.' My eyes never left his as the unending curiosity burned in our eyes.

The wolf continued to sit there calmly & stare at me with those deep, alert brown eyes for a few seconds. Then he started to relax & lean into my hand as I petted him. As he relaxed I found myself beginning to become more comfortable around the beast. A slight smile started to find its way onto my face as I stroked the fur behind his ear. There was a low rumble in his chest, not necessarily a purr, but close to it. I giggled lowly at the canine's feline characteristic.

Then the rumbling stopped & the wolf tensed. A low growl escaped his muzzle. Low but aggressive. I took a startled step back. The wolf whimpered & took a step forward while I stumbled backwards. He looked at me with anguish, & then took off into the forest again. I just stood there in shock until my phone snapped me back to reality.

* phone convo *

Me - Hello?

Mom - Kat? Where are you? Do you have any idea how worried I've been! I thought that-

I tuned her out & my mind went back to the wolf again. What was that! I think I just made friends with a wolf on steroids!

Mom - !KAT!

Me – umm, yeah, I'm on my way home now.

Mom – Okay, but- *click*

As I was walking home, all I could think was one thing.

!WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!


End file.
